Blue's Raticate- Gen 1 Conspiracy Theory
by FemiCanada
Summary: 'I knew he was gone the moment he hit the ground...' One-Shot; (Yes it's here, it's there, it's everywhere) An adaptation of the events of Pokemon Red/Blue


**Disclaimer: Never owned GameFreak, therefore I never owned Pokemon. Probably never will. **

"Ashes, use Flamethrower!" Red screamed at the Charmeleon in front of him. It obeyed, opening its jaw wide, breathing plumes of fire at my exhausted Raticate.

"Dodge it!" I yelled even louder. My Raticate could barely move, and frustration at his uselessness flooded through me.

I barely had enough time to think how stupid of a name Ashes was until the Charmeleon's fiery breath consumed my Raticate. I couldn't see anything anymore, there was just fire. Fire. Fire. Sweat began to drip from my face, and then it all just… stopped.

I knew he was gone from the moment he hit the ground, fur singing, and a blank look in his eyes. My mouth opened slightly, half in awe, and half in horror at what this stupid kid had done to him. Red smiled triumphantly at me, and returned his Charmeleon.

I shook with frustration, and returned my fainted Raticate. My knuckles turned white from clutching his Pokeball oh-so-tightly. I stepped to my rival, and handed him prize money, even though I would have rather not.

"I heard there was a Cut master on board," I said numbly. " But he was just a seasick old man! Cut itself is really useful… Yup, it'll come in handy. You should see him too," I paused for a moment, then I flashed a wide, but fake smile at my rival. " Smell ya later!"

I pushed past Red, and walked as calmly as I could off the S.S Ann. Red looked at me for a few seconds, whether it was full of hostility or awe, I didn't know. I didn't care. All that mattered right here, right now, was getting to the Center.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran off the ship. I ran down the dock, pushed past sailors, and ran through the town, my only thoughts being, _Gotta get to the Center, Gotta get to the Center… _

I burst through the Vermillion City Pokemon Center, more sweat coating my body, my breaths heavy and uneven. Various trainers stared at me, most likely wondering 'What the hell is this kid taking?'

"I need a Nurse. Now."

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHE

"I'm sorry, Blue," Nurse Joy said quietly, her soft hand resting on my shoulder. "There isn't anything more we can do here. It's time to say goodbye."

"Just…give me a second. Please," I said dejectedly, my hands absentmindedly stroking a cold, blanketed, lump in front of me.

She nodded, and walked out of the room. I could feel her worried gaze as she put her hand on the doorknob. Nurse Joy let out a sigh, and the door closed.

I felt myself sink to the floor, my head ducking down so no one could see the look of pain etched on my face. My hands curled up into balls, and I pounded the cool, stainless steel operating table.

_ This… this is all my fault. I should have… done…. Something! Anything! Instead I let him… and now he's… _

I drew a long, shaky breath. I closed my eyes.

_ I remember when I first caught you. I was so excited. I've never had a Ratatta before. I know they're common, but… you were special. I just knew it. Your pokeball shook 3 times. And then you were mine. _

A tear managed to escape from one of my eyes. I angrily wiped it away. I had to stay strong. Especially now.

_ I remember when you first evolved. We were battling Misty. At first, I thought it came from her Starmie, but then I realized… it was you. We won because of you that day. _

I stood up from the floor, my eyes hardening to a cold, steely gaze.

_ I'll win for you. _

I said it aloud this time. "I'll win for you. If it's the last thing I do, I will become Champion of the Kanto region. For you."

Nurse Joy came back into the room. I turned to her, my body perfectly composed.

"I've said goodbye."

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHE

I remember the ceremony being quiet, and uneventful. We all paid our respects to our fallen comrade. That is, myself and my team did. My newly caught Exeggcute and Growlithe stood by idly, really not knowing what was going on. But my Wartortle, Pidgeotto, and Kadabra were mournful, as was I. We left after a few minutes, coming across Red in the process.

It was another loss.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHE

I battled Red again in Silph Co. We lost again. We always lose. But that's okay, because we'd show him. For my Raticate.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHE

I acquired a Rhyhorn in the Safari Zone. While walking back, though, I encountered my rival yet again. It was a tough battle, but, of course, Red showed me up again. But he won by only one Pokemon. Only one! I couldn't help but feel a bit triumphant at this, because I knew, next time, we would beat him. If it was the last thing I'd do.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHE

I am the Champion. Yes, that's right. Me. Blue. I beat them all, against all odds, me, a kid from Pallet Town. My Grandpa is going to be so proud of me. Scooter would be proud of me too. I know he would. That's his name. Scooter.

I stood by idly in the empty room, simply amazed at how far I've come. How far we have all come. I heard footsteps in the big room. It was Red. Red.

I straightened, ready to show him who I was, how I fought, for whom I fought for. This time would be different. I promised. I knew. I sent out my Blastiose, Ky. He let out a roar, ready for this battle. This would be our last battle with Red, I was sure of it.

Red smiled, and sent out his Victreebel.

Type advantage. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I opened them again, a look of determination etched on my features. For you, Scooter.

"Ky, use Blizzard!"

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHE

** A/N **

** Thanks, guys for reading my one-shot about Gary's Raticate. I've always wanted to write something on the fan 'conspiracy" and I think it turned out pretty well. And, sorry if you didn't like to Pokemon's names, couldn't really come up with anything… xD As you well know, this is based on the Generation One games, and I really hope I did my research well. Again, thanks for reading! Make sure to check out my other story, Saved by An Angel! Review!**

** FemiCanada ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!~**


End file.
